The worst first day at school
by iLOVEFenrir
Summary: Anna's new at school and isn't aware of the consequences of refusing one of the biggest bullies in school of their key into the next grade.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think I'll leave this as a couple of chapters rated T, but if you like it and want more – just say ;) It'll probably make more sense if you watch Drillbit Taylor first – or just the bits with the bullies in, it's soooo funny! **

Anna sighed in despair, looking at her reflection in the slightly steamy mirror. She leant forward and wiped it with the back of her hand but still couldn't see through it. Anna's mum had told her time and time again not to leave her bathroom door open after a shower but she hadn't listened. She rarely did. Anna got up to close her bathroom door and waited a couple of minutes for the fog to clear.

She took a glance back at her face and scowled. Her hair! Anna's unruly dark waves hung around her shoulders, mocking her. Her mum adored it and called her a 'pretty little angel', the mere thought made Anna want to puke. Anna straightened her hair in record time and ran over to look at her little alarm clock, she had ten minutes to get to the bus stop. She used five of these minutes to choose an outfit; a loose fitting cropped t-shirt with 'Black Sabbath' logo across the front which showed a slither of flat stomach, black skinny jeans and her patent white Doc Martins. She used the other five minutes to freshen up and apply makeup.

Anna coated some signature black liquid liner over both eyes and a little pale lip balm before spraying her favourite perfume and legging it out of her room, school bag clutched in her hand. She had nearly made it out the door when her mother jumped on her.

"Annabelle! Haven't you had any breakfast yet?" She gave her only daughter a horrified look. Anna sighed and tried pushing past her but her insistent mother blocked the door.

"Annabelle, honey, it's your first day at school you have to have breakfast!" Anna watched her mother's blonde hair bob up and down as her blue eyes burnt holes in her forehead.

"It's _Anna_, and maybe tomorrow." Anna mumbled, before stepping past her and blowing a kiss back to avoid any trouble when she got back.

As she stepped out onto her new street, Anna breathed in the cool morning air. It was her second favourite season: summer. And the sun was blazing down and dappled the light grey pavement through the green leaves of the tall trees which lined both sides of the road. Anna hadn't known weather like this for almost a year, when she went to visit her Dad, in England. Anna was mad that her parents broke up, but was eternally grateful that her mother lived in the sunny state of California. They moved after receiving trouble from an aggressive neighbour and now here they were.

Anna was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she nearly walked past the bus stop, even though there were at least fifteen kids standing around outside. She paused and stepped over to a tall guy in a leather jacket. He had long black hair and a pockmarked face.

"What time does the bus get here?" She asked quietly.

He glanced up at her petite frame and grinned, "Should only be a couple of minutes."

Coral stepped back. _Good, enough time for a cigarette then._

She lit up, relishing in the nicotine that swept through her veins and calmed her instantly. She probably wouldn't have been able to keep breakfast down even if she wanted to. Anna had reached nearly to the end of her rollie when the bus rolled up, in all its huge yellow glory. Anna was the last one to get on the bus because she wanted to finish her cigarette, but of course that meant sitting right at the front. Unlike her old school she didn't have to endure taunts and paper aeroplanes aimed at her but she was still bored as hell.

When they finally arrived, Anna was nearly pushed out by a rowdy senior as he shoved past her to get to the rest of the jock team. Anna scowled at him and tried to not fall over as she ascended the stairs into the main entrance. She had just reached the top step when someone jumped out at her. She shrieked as a short boy with a shock of blonde hair, who only looked about eleven beamed at her, offering his hand in a welcome. Anna stood there frozen before saying slowly, "Heeey there..."

The boy stuck his hand out further and Anna was forced to shake it. She tried not to pull a face at his sweat but she didn't succeed in hiding her mild disgust. The boy was not put off though.

"You're new, aren't you? I'm David, pleased to meet you!" He said, rigorously shaking her hand up and down. Anna retrieved her hand and wiped it on the back of her jeans, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I, errm, could you help me find my locker?" She asked, trying to keep her tone polite.

"Of course!" he answered in glee. Anna caught some blonde girls to her left giggling at the pair.

"Good." She said, gripping his shirt and hastily pulling him off down a corridor.

They arrived at a dead end framed with light blue lockers. Anna sighed in relief to see that hers was one of the upper ones – that would make it much easier when retrieving books. Like for her first lesson – English. Anna sensed some awkwardness as David unloaded her books into her locker carefully so she decided to start some conversation. But just as she opened her mouth a tall gangly boy in a red and black bowling shirt accidently shoved her as he walked past. He mumbled an apology and called out to his friend across the hall, "Hey, at least it'll be easy to find each other."

Anna glanced up to watch their conversation, laughing internally a little.

"Yeah, I'll just look for the kid with the same shirt." His much shorter and beefier friend replied, slamming his locker shut.

The tall boy struggled with his locker and a pretty Asian girl with red glasses went over to help. Anna redirected her attention to David.

"So...what year are you in, David?" She asked, leaning against the lockers and watching him fiddle with her new deadbolt lock.

"Your year." He replied simply. This stumped Ana.

"Wait, you're sixteen?"

David jiggled her lock and gave it a satisfied smile, he then turned to Anna.

"No, I'm fourteen but I got moved up cause I'm smart, I guess." He blushed profusely, chancing a look up at her through his thin lashes.

"Aaw," She said lightly, ruffling his hair, "That's cute." If it were possible David blushed even more. Anna smiled at him, he was sweet, and useful – she could hang around with him until she found some friends more suited to her...needs. She doubted she could get stoned in the parking lot with this one.

David smiled back, and then his gaze shifted over Anna's shoulder and he froze.

"Filkins and Ronnie." He whispered, fear seizing his windpipe.

Anna turned around her eyes fell upon two very large boys, men even, who were carrying a tiny boy who was shrieking at them desperately.

"Someone, please! What are you guys doing?!"

The one on the left with cropped brown hair, she guessed to be Filkins, and piercing blue eyes yelled at him, "Shut up!"

"Guys! Guys, what are you doing? Guys, that's not for me, that's for my books! I am not a book!"

"Get in!" The other boy with short, black wavy hair, presumably Ronnie, yelled at him.

The boy continued screaming as the teens lifted him into an open locker. Filkins held the door back whilst Ronnie grabbed his arms and shoved him back into the metal coffin. Anna barely heard the other two boys from before whispering to one another.

"This is bad."

"No, this is good! At least we know we're not the biggest dorks in school."

"Maybe we should say something." Anna was sure she had misheard him.

"Survival of the fittest." His sensible friend answered.

"I gotta say something." He mumbled, then they started arguing in lower, more urgent tones.

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever done." He muttered.

Anna felt him brush her side as he stepped forward, "Stop!"

She pressed herself further into the lockers. _What a moron._

Anna watched as the two boys paused and then turned around slowly to face the rebel. Filkin's mouth turned up into a cruel grin as his predatory eyes locked onto the ones of his prey. The tall boy swallowed as his eyes widened in fear.

A smooth, dangerous voice came from Filkins, "Harry Potter, you should learn to keep your mouth shut." His smile faded and he glared at him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" His shorter friend said, his voice unmistakably rising a few octaves.

Anna could hear the boy from before legging it down the corridor, shoving people out of his way, "Run! Run, it's not safe here!"

"Hey, check this out! Matching shirt geeks." Filkins grinned again, walking towards the shorter boy and grabbing his shirt, yanking him towards the other.

"Hey, these bitches really wanna wear the same shirt – so let's make them!" He said loudly.

There was a lot of shuffling around as Filkins and Ronnie nearly jumped on the pair, pulling and stuffing until finally they stepped back to admire their work. They had managed to shove the taller boy inside the same shirt as the other one, and now their faces were pressed together as were their bodies underneath the ugly shirt. Anna watched as they tried not to fall over, the red and black short straining over the pair.

"Haahahah, there!" Ronnie yelled triumphantly, as the bell began to signal the first lesson. Filkins joined him in his malicious laughter.

Filkins suddenly bent low to snarl in the shorter boy's ear, "You better keep that shit on, cause if you try an' take it off – you're dead." Ronnie bent low as well to smirk right in their faces. "And d'you wanna know what happens when one o' ya dies, ya both die! Cause you're Siamese Queers, bitches!" He yelled, exploding with another bout of laughter. He hit them on the arm, nearly knocking them over before swaggering off with Ronnie in the opposite direction, still chuckling darkly.

Anna took a moment before her breathing went back to normal.

"Who the hell were they?" She said to David, just as people started to disperse.

"Filkins and Ronnie. Stay away from them, they're trouble." David swallowed again, "Ronnie is seventeen and Filkins is eighteen, which means he's not-"

"A minor," Anna finished for him, "He's above the law." She whispered, horror stricken.

"Just stay out of their way and with a bit of luck you won't die." He answered cautiously, like they were right behind them, listening. "Let's go off to English."

Anna nodded.

They jogged up one flight of stairs and walked straight in, along with all the other students. Anna's heart was still beating rapidly, remembering the mad glint in Filkins as he humiliated his opponent. She sat on the far right hand side, second from the back and David sat down next to her.

A thin woman with half-moon spectacles walked over and frowned at David, "David, you're not in my class." She said sternly.

"That would make a whole lot of sense," Anna said, knowing how rubbish she was at English and how smart David was.

The woman looked at her as if she was about to say something but then turned back to David, "You're across the hall in Mr. Peterson's room. Chop, chop!" She said, clapping her wrinkled hands together.

David bowed his head and looked at Anna apologetically. "I'll meet you outside and walk you to your next lesson."

Anna smiled, "Yeah, alright then."

He was ushered out briskly and that was the last she saw of him for a whole hour. Anna relaxed into her seat and arranged her stuff, looking through her textbook and doodling on the notes page. The second bell went nearly all the class where seated. The only seats left were the one in front and behind her. She looked absently around the class, wondering if they were avoiding her. She scowled and sat up straight, trying to put them out of her mind.

The teacher, Miss. Robinson, no prizes go to who guesses why she was still a Miss, called out everyone's names and as soon as Anna's was called off she tuned out.

Miss. Robinson's shrill voice cried out louder this time, "Where on Earth are Terry and Ronnie?"

Anna's heart stopped – Ronnie?

"Well, Mr. Filkins and Mr. Lampanelli will just have to make up the time at lunch." She sighed and sat back down again.

_Filkins and Ronnie. Filkins. Ronnie. Fuck_.

Anna tried to concentrate and settle down as they started reading Macbeth for the first ten minutes, but she just couldn't manage it. The old style writing made her head hurt and she couldn't manage keeping up with the story at all.

There was a light creak as the door swung open to reveal a very arrogant looking Filkins, and a lean and muscled Ronnie standing behind. Anna choked on her pen lid.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Miss. Robinson huffed, putting down her book and turning to face them. "You will come to my class tomorrow lunchtime to catch up on what you've missed. Now be seated." She waved in Anna's general direction. Her insides froze as Filkins's eyes fell upon the seat in front of her. They flickered up to her face and his head cocked to the side, curious.

He moved forward silently and sat down in front, as Ronnie collapsed heavily behind her. She wondered how the seat could manage all that weight. Miss. Robinson carried on with her book, instructing the two to pick up theirs and start reading from page thirteen. Anna watched Filkins's muscles ripple slightly under his black hoodie as he stretched forward and then leant very far back on his desk, his arms and head hanging over her work. Anna leant back and her hair brushed up against Ronnie's chin which was much further forward than it would have been. Anna thought back to David's advice - how could she stay out of their way when they were going to sit right next to her?

Anna stopped breathing as Ronnie inhaled behind her, probably smelling her hair. Filkins must have heard because he started chuckling to himself. Anna sat up straight and tried to concentrate which was hard when you were sandwiched between the two biggest bullies in school. She frowned. How could they be in her class if they were older? Her subconscious tapped her foot impatiently, _well they probably got held back because they're so stupid._

Anna let out a snort of laughter but managed to disguise it as a nasty cough.

But not well enough.

"Something funny, gorgeous?" Ronnie leant further forward, his head hanging over where her shoulder was.

Anna stiffened, "Erm, no. Not at all."

Filkins turned around, "You sure?" He purred, propping his elbows up on her notebook.

Anna nodded furiously, unable to tear her gaze away from his.

"Stop it." Ronnie growled from behind, grabbing her hair and tugging it back slightly, holding her still.

"Sorry." She breathed.

The shrill of the bell snapped Filkins out of his staring contest with her and he sighed, standing up and exiting the room, followed closely by Ronnie who trailed a finger across her shoulder casually as he passed.

Anna felt a shiver run down her spine. _Not a good start to the day_, she thought, grabbing her books and running out to meet David.

He was standing right outside the door, waiting eagerly for her. Anna got stuck behind a group of girls and didn't see when Filkins pushed past David roughly, and then turned on him.

Ronnie shoved him up against the wall and Filkins bent low to his eye level.

"I know you're waiting for her." Filkins grinned malevolently.

David shook his head rapidly but Ronnie slammed a hand into his neck, tightening it around his throat.

"Don't lie to me, David. Leave her alone – cause she's mine." Filkins pushed Ronnie off and gave David a sharp punch on the shoulder.

Anna waited for the rest of the class to exit before she walked outside. David was leaning against the wall, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"What's wrong?" She asked timidly.

"Nothing." David answered quickly. Too quickly.

"Well, c'mon then." She said, her face brightening. "Let's go off to Spanish."

**A/N: I've had this reoccurring dream for quite a while now and thought maybe I could share it with you? There's gonna be a chapter two but probably not a third – I don't know yet – review are welcome of course!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A very big thank you to Guest, who had spread around some intelligent questions. Some of which I can answer straight away, like...the football player – naaah, that isn't the type Anna goes for. Think more like Bender from the Breakfast club or J.D. from Heathers. Does she find a boyfriend? You'll probably find an unexpected twist at the end of the story – whenever that comes. And as for will she stick with David – find out her feelings towards him in this chapter. **

After her fourth lesson, Anna met up with David outside the library. She had struggled through Spanish, and double physics. But now, all that was left was her favourite lesson; Art. Anna had a little sketch book which sat under her bed, coming out to play every single night. It was filled with swirly black biro lines of dark wolves, barren forests, clear nights and full moons. Anna had a fascination with darkness, black cats, eighties horror films, guys with dark hair and kohl. Not those arrogant, muscled brutes that thought they ruled the school, Filkins and Ronnie included.

Anna snapped herself outside of her thoughts, she shouldn't be labelling herself, let alone other people. Anna gave David a quick smile to stop him questioning her. They made their way along to the cafeteria and picked up a blue tray each. Anna glanced around and to her dismay she saw Ronnie and Filkins. They were up near the front of the queue pushing people out of the way and knocking cups and trays off their racks. She was suddenly glad to be at the back of the line.

Anna chose macaroni cheese with a slice of garlic bread and David chose the curry with baked beans. They sat at the back of the hall with the rest of David's friends. Anna took a bite of her garlic bread and threw the rest back down on her plate moodily. David turned away from discussing math club with his friends to look at her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Anna turned her head, looking from him to his friends and back, waiting for things to finally click into place. David deflated, his expression crumpling.

"You don't like hanging out with us, do you?" His lower lip trembled for a second. He had stumbled upon a gorgeous, older and kind girl who after all didn't like him anyway. Anna picked up her garlic bread and starting ripping pieces apart in her hands, she had lost her appetite.

"I just don't think I fit in." She muttered, giving the kids on the next table an envious glance. They were the kind of kids she wanted to hang out with. They were all attractive, free people with piercings and eyeliner and black nails. They had tanned skin and mischievous smiles and her insides ached just looking at them. They were perfect. The tall one she had spoken to at the bus stop was flicking his Zippo on and off under the table. Anna's fingers twitched.

She briefly wondered if they were threatening enough as a group that Filkins left them alone. Anna turned back to David, "You don't mind, do you?"

David sighed again, "No." He replied forlornly.

Anna grinned at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as thanks. David blushed the colour of beetroot and mumbled something back. Anna grabbed her bag and went over to sit at their table. She sat down and introduced herself. The others grinned and invited her on in to their conversation. She felt a rush of warmth go through her. She missed her old friends but these were quickly becoming good replacements.

They sat discussing who were better, The Clash or The Sex Pistols. Their conversation turned animated and a boy flicked a piece of pasta at her. She gasped, and then flicked a piece of tomato spaghetti back at him. His name was Joseph and he was very tall with light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He had thick black platforms and a red ring on his index finger. Grinning, he took a small handful of pasta and chucked it at her. Anna dodged but not well enough, the tomato skimming her bare side and leaving a orange mark. Anna laughed, "You're in for it now, Joseph."

She fisted her neighbour's macaroni and sent it flying at where Joseph's head was. Where it _was_. Joseph had of course ducked and the mass of yellow cheese had gone flying at the back of someone else's head. Anna sat there shocked before bursting out laughing. Her body convulsed with spasms of hysterical laughter which racked her body, nearly making her fall of her seat, and the worse she felt, the more she laughed. Anna looked up once more and the laughter stopped. It didn't slow down, or ebb away, but stopped all at once, as if the wind had been knocked from her.

Filkins had turned around, his eyes a murderous black.

Anna swallowed.

Everyone sitting at the table chuckled lowly, not wanting to antagonise him further. He didn't stand a chance against them when they were all together, but he could sure pick them off one by one. Anna couldn't even mutter an apology before he sent a full cup of coke over her head. Anna raised her hands and wiped the brown liquid out of her eyes, smudging her makeup everywhere. She gave him a murderous gaze back and picked up her drink, sending it over in his direction with more aim this time. It hit him square on the nose and wiped that smirk off his handsome face. He was dripping with the liquid now, and a wet patch had emanated from his neck line downwards.

Anna stood up slowly and Filkins walked over to meet her. They stood facing each other square on before lunging forward. Filkins knocked her to the food strewn ground first. They skidded back a few metres before stopping just short of David's table. His mouth dropped open and a weird gurgling sound came out. Anna groaned as her head smacked against the ground. Filkins reached for some food on David's table and brought it down on Anna's face, rubbing it in. She cursed and swung her fist around to hit him on the cheek. There was just enough power in that to stop him momentarily. Anna took the chance and jutted her knee up which sent Filkins doubling over in pain. There were jeers and shouts echoing throughout the entire dining hall.

He rolled over on his side and Anna got to her feet, using the table to pull herself up. David handed her a napkin and she accepted, wiping the food off her face. She looked down at Filkins who was still rolling over on the floor, then up at Ronnie who looked completely lost. She took David's drink and poured it all over Filkins. And of course this huge charade hadn't gone unnoticed by teachers. They were beginning to crowd around and one pulled Anna slightly off to one side, away from Filkins. The Principal, _goddammit_, was striding over, his face red and impossibly angry.

"What the hell do you two think you're playing at?" He bellowed. "My office – NOW!"

Anna swallowed, literally on her first day she had landed herself in the principal's office. Deep trouble. But Anna was used to things like this, having acted of similar standard back in her old school.

Anna grabbed another napkin from David's table and wiped the rest of the mash potato and whatever else off her face. She held her head high and walked straight past everyone, smiling as a wave of applause exploded around the cafeteria. It was silenced when Filkins got to his feet and looked around, singling out potential victims for the weeks to come.

The principal, Mr Fowley, had changed his mind and ordered both of them to go get cleaned up before entering his office. Anna had rinsed the dirty parts of her hair and dried them in the hand drier, reapplied makeup and sprayed her perfume, hoping it would get rid of the smell of pizza. She stalked down the hall and nearly slammed the door against its hinges.

"You certainly took your time, Miss Reed." Mr Fowley gave her a less than savoury look.

Anna grimaced and sat down next to Filkins.

"Sorry, Sir." She muttered.

"Now you, Terry, I'm not surprised to see in here," He frowned at Filkins before shifting his gaze over onto Anna, "But, _you_, Anna, it's your _first_ day here and already you're getting into food fights."

When she didn't reply he added, "I expected you to be old enough to know right from wrong."

She gave him a sullen look and then began chipping her nail varnish off.

"I suppose you're going to tell me you weren't the one who started it?" He grumbled.

"No, no...that was me." She said, looking up, "But _he's_ been misbehaving too."

"Doing what?" He asked, interest piqued as he leant forward over his desk, resting his plump chin on clasped hands.

"He shoved a first grader into a locker!" She exclaimed.

"Do you have any other witnesses? Because it's your word against his..." Mr Fowley trailed off, scratching his lightly stubbled jaw.

Anna huffed, looking from him to Filkins in disbelief, "You think I'm lying?..."

Filkins let a smirk creep up onto his face.

"No, but in this school we don't take kindly to false accusations." He hitched his glasses further up his red nose.

"This is ridiculous." Anna muttered, leaning back in her chair.

"You will both spend one hour afterschool today in detention-" He began

"Sir! I already have lunchtime detention today-" Filkins sat up.

"Enough!" Mr Fowley's eyes widened in a sudden burst of anger. "You will both receive slips in your classes to where your detention is. There will be work for you to do and you will sit in silence, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." They said in unison. Then they both looked at each other in surprise. Anna brushed it off and stood, exiting his office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, how much trouble are you in?" David whispered to Anna. They were sitting at the back of the classroom in Art. The teacher, Mrs Landrieu, was fast asleep behind her desk, a paintbrush still encased in her spindly fingers.

"I've got an afterschool today," She unravelled a small yellow piece of paper, "With...Mr Stevenson. Who's he?"

"Oh gosh...maybe this really is your worst first day ever." He smiled a little afterwards, as if enjoying an inside joke. Anna cocked an eyebrow.

"Who is he?" She put the piece of paper inside her jeans pocket and returned to doodling.

"He, apart from Mr Fowley, is one of the strictest teachers at this school," He gave a visible shudder, "Can I tell you something?" He asked, leaning over.

"Yeah sure." She replied.

"He scares me." David whispered in her ear.

"Ha!" She snorted.

"What?" He crumpled again, like when he found out she didn't want to sit with him at lunch.

"He's a teacher, how bad could he possibly be?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anna jumped back in her seat as Mr Stevenson slammed his hands on her desk, leaning over her.

"Do I need to remind you again, Miss Reed, that you're supposed to be working in complete silence?" He snarled in his silkily dangerous voice. His gray blue eyes pierced hers. Anna swallowed, shaking her head.

"Good." He purred, his lips curving up into a deadly smirk.

Anna watched him retract his perfectly manicured hands from her desk and fold them away in the pockets of his perfectly pressed black suit.

Anna sighed as he seated himself behind his desk, going back to work on his laptop. His defined features illuminated by the screen. She huffed again and got back on with her work. _He probably still lives with his parents_, Anna mused in a comforting afterthought.

Earlier on, Mr Stevenson had specifically explained to her that the paper she had to do was an internal exam and would not reflect on any of her grades. It was purely to see what she already knew and where to go next. He had then told Filkins that the exam he was going to do in silence would be an external exam and would determine whether he would have to go to summer school which started in under three months. Strangely enough, they were sitting exactly the same English exam, but the consequences of failing were very different indeed.

They were a mere five minutes in when Mr Stevenson announced to the two pupils that he was going to carry on with some audio type learning on his laptop. He plugged his ear phones in, looked over at them suspiciously one last time, and was dead to the world.

Filkins looked over at Anna, "Psst."

She turned her head slightly to the other side.

"Psst!" This time louder, "What's the answer to number two A?"

The answer was a conjugated verb, and it was worth 3 marks, maybe the difference between a C- and a D+.

"Why would I tell _you_?" She shot back.

"Because," He grinned at her, "I can make your life hell, doll face."

"Up yours." She spat, returning to her work.

"C'mon, Anna." He said, a desperate edge leaking into his tone.

"You should have listened in class, doll face." She gave him a crooked grin which didn't reach her eyes, which remained cold and uncaring.

Filkins gave her a furious glare which made the hairs rise along her spine.

"If I fail, I'm coming for you." He promised.

**A/N: Left you all on a cliffhanger...please review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review – only takes a second and gives me motivation! I don't know where to go from here so some suggestions would be good ;) **

Anna lay awake that night, tossing and turning in her sheets which were tangled around her ankles. She sat up in a huff and looked at her bed side clock – it was 3:49am. Sighing, she took a long sip from the glass of water on the table and stood up, before falling flat on her face, her ankles bound together.

"Uuuurrggh." She groaned through the fluffy carpet.

Anna heaved herself up and walked down to the kitchen for a midnight snack. She returned to her room half full with cold pasta. Anna picked up her school bag and carried it over to her window, sitting down on the sofa/bed which was pushed up against the low window. She retrieved her pack of Marlboro Red and her little pink lighter and laid them upon the windowsill. She dumped her bag down, watching as her lip balm rolled out from an inner pocket. Anna opened the window as far as it could go and lit a cigarette, blowing bluish grey smoke which drifted over her front garden. She watched the window belonging to the house on the other side of street.

Before long Anna had smoked all of her cigarettes and it was already morning. A sudden desperate thought came to the forefront of her mind, _I hope Filkins passes his exam._

Because if he didn't, she was well and truly screwed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anna joined everyone else at the bus stop, but unlike last time she pushed to the front amidst the annoyed hisses from the other kids. She pushed through and collapsed on the back row, propping her boots up on the seat in front of her and laying her head back. The bus ride seemed to take much less time. The tall boy with black hair from the day before wasn't there. Instead she was sitting on the same row as a very skinny cheerleader with a pink phone.

Anna was the last to get off and reached the top of the stairs as slowly as possible. She kept looking over her shoulder, wary of the people who would push past her too quickly, keep staring a second too long. She was losing it already and it was only the second day of school. The day went as per usual, except that Filkins and Ronnie not in any of her classes thankfully.

In the break in between fourth and fifth period, Anna made her way through the throng of people and leant her forehead against her locker. She exhaled slowly. When she finally opened her eyes again no one was there. The last echoes of the bell rung in her ear. A low groan escaped her lips as she opened her locker, storing her books inside, one by one. When Anna leant back to close her locker another hand slammed it shut from behind.

The hand stayed leaning into her locker and Anna recognised the pale skin and black hoodie sleeve. She swallowed and moved to the left but another hand slammed down on the next locker. Anna slowly turned around, her back pressed against the blue metal.

Anna forced her eyes up to meet the cool blue ones of Terry Filkins. Which consequently were only inches from hers.

"Hey there..." She breathed, her voice trembling slightly.

"Guess what." He growled, his lips pulled wide in a grin.

Anna shook her head slowly, _oh god oh god he didn't..._

"I got an F. Now I have to do Summer School," He moved closer, "And guess who's fault that is..."

"It's not mine!" She suddenly said indignantly.

"Yes it is." Filkins was so close now his breath was tickling her lips.

Filkins grabbed her wrists with brute strength and held them against the lockers behind her. He moved his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, slowly.

"Terry and Anna, stop that disgusting behaviour this moment!"

Terry wrenched back his head and released her hands. Miss Robinson was standing there, hands on her hips and lips pursed. Anna let out a sigh of relief.

"We were just having a chat, Miss Robinson." Filkins answered first.

Anna nodded, unable to give even a fleeting glance at Filkins.

"Well get to class then, this is no time for talking!" Miss Robinson huffed and walked off, looking at Anna one more time. Was that pity she saw in her eyes?

As soon as she had rounded the corner, Filkins turned back to Anna once more. He pushed her into the lockers with his hands on her forearms.

"After school," He muttered, a dangerous glint in his blue eyes, "Better be ready."

And with that he winked and walked off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anna was left on the ground, having sunk down to her knees and curled up after he left. She only raised her head when someone came over and patted her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Anna lifted her head and peered at the girl through tear stained lashes. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," the girl mumbled, "Stupid question...well, whatever you're going through – you can always talk to the student counselling office." She brushed her fringe from her brown eyes and extended a hand. Anna hesitated before taking it and smoothing out her top.

"Where is it?" She croaked. Anna cleared her throat and managed a weak smile.

"Down the hall on the right, past the poster for healthy eating and the new class president." She smiled at Anna.

"Thank you." Anna replied, turning and making her way down the hall. She turned in and leant on the little window ledge, knocking patiently on the glass window. Her hand fell in on the third knock as it slid open to reveal a boy and a girl around her age. The boy paid no attention to Anna, his interests lying on the screen of his computer.

"Hi, I'm Amy - what can we do you for?" The girl leaned over the window, speaking in a low voice, like she was wary of people eavesdropping.

Anna glanced around first to see if they were around. When she was satisfied they were not there staring at her, she turned back to the girl.

"I'm having some, erm...trouble with bullying." Anna trailed off, her voice getting quieter.

"Well, are you getting bullied by someone in your year?" The girl asked.

"No, they're in the year above me."

The girl exhaled slowly, thinking carefully, "Are they girls - who are bullying you?"

"No, it's two guys." Anna sneaked a glance up at the girl. Amy had visibly stiffened.

"Tell me it's not Filkins..."

"Trust me, I'd love to," Anna paused, "Please help me."

"I can't." She replied.

"Why not?" Anna groaned with dismay, leaning over.

"I complained once about him...and ended up having three months of therapy for it."

Anna gasped softly, _what? She had to have _therapy?

"Really? Was it that bad?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She answered, taking her blonde hair and pushing it over her shoulder to reveal a thin white scar the length of her forefinger. It was placed just under her jaw, like it was caused by someone holding a knife to her throat.

This left Anna lost for words. _Was Filkins really a monster underneath his shallow exterior?_

"He won't leave me alone." Anna murmured.

"There's nothing you can do...except..." Amy answered, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What?" Anna's lips quirked upwards in hope.

"Play him at his own game." She said simply.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anna left at the end of her last lesson with a new found confidence, maybe she could do it. Maybe she could fight fire with fire, if Filkins was smart enough to tease her she was sure as hell smart enough to tease him back.

She strode out of college, biting her lower lip to keep the smile off her lips. This would be interesting.

Anna's stomach still dropped when she noticed him at the bottom of the road. Steeling herself, she closed her eyes momentarily before walking straight towards him. He tilted his chin up as she approached, her brown hair bouncing around her shoulders as she ran down the stairs.

"You want me?" She asked as she reached him.

Filkins nodded through half-lidded eyes.

"Then come and get me."

Filkins grinned before moving forwards and placing a hand on the back of her neck. He moved in to kiss her and Anna was ready. Their mouths moved together in perfect sync, lips parting and testing each other. But as soon as he grabbed her waist Anna bit down on his tongue hard and kneed him where it hurts.

She stepped back, breathing heavily and a little out of depth. _What am I doing? I can't lead him on, that'll just make him more angry..._

"What the fuck did you do that for?" He yelled, clutching his mouth. Anna noticed she had attracted quite the crowd, and now they were all watching attentively for her next move. Anna jutted out her leg and kicked him in the chest, sending him back into a large bin. He landed and sunk in so his knees were over the edge. He was stuck. Anna stifled a giggle.

"Guess you just can't handle me." Anna said, trying to stop her voice from shaking with fear. She gave him a steely glare before walking off in the general direction of her home. She had just missed the bus but didn't care, walking would probably clear her mind of all this mess. Filkins didn't follow her and for that she was eternally grateful, she probably couldn't out run him and wasn't in the mood to.

When Anna reached her house she closed the door and went straight to the fridge. She rifled through the vegetable drawer and found Mum's not-very-well-hidden bottle of 'secret' vodka. She unscrewed the lid and poured herself a generous amount into a clean mug and downed it in one.

She then wandered upstairs, feeling empty and confused. She sat down on the middle of her floor with a thud, her eyes fixed on her lip balm which had fallen out her bag the night before. Anna didn't move for a long time, and she still didn't move when her Mother got home. She didn't eat anything for dinner and went to sleep early, many worries plaguing her mind.

**A/N: Sorry for the shorted chapter – hopefully next one **_**might**_** be longer...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been a while but omg GCSE REVISION GUYS. **

Ronnie watched as Filkins threw a stone at a pedestrian, and then sped off in his black Mustang '69 before they could even turn around. They were bunking off, courtesy of the embarrassment from the day before and test he had in Workshop. They slowed at the corner where a very attractive blonde was crossing the street. Filkins leant out the window and gave her a wolf whistle. She turned and winked at him, offering a cute wave and continuing to walk off.

_So he still had it. So why didn't Anna want it?_

Yeah, she _had_ kissed him, but then she had humiliated him in front of the whole school. Well, maybe not the whole school but he hated being made fun of. But he also admired her for standing up for herself, the kid had spunk. No matter how much he drank or shouted out he couldn't free his mind from the feeling of her heavenly lips on his. He had never experienced anything like it before. And he wanted more.

Filkins gripped the steering wheel tighter when he thought back to that moment when the back of his legs hit that trash bin. The burning desire fused with hatred had singed his veins. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator and shot through two sets of traffic lights. Ronnie chuckled, leaning back and holding on to the top of the open window. They zoomed along the street, passing shops and houses and skate parks.

They drove along to the beach and sat smoking with the windows rolled down for about an hour.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Ronnie muttered.

"Well, let's go get somethin' then." Filkins replied, flicking his stub out onto the pavement.

"I haven't got any money, have you?" Ronnie turned his head in Filkins' direction.

"Nah." He answered as his gaze swept over the horizon.

"Well we better go back to school then. At least they have free food." Ronnie grunted.

"I already told you I'm not going back in there." Filkins growled.

"I'm hungry." Ronnie growled back.

Filkins didn't have the energy to stare him down so he gave in, speeding rapidly off back towards the school.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A beam of light glanced down on Anna's worksheet. She moved her paper so the corner was in the sunshine. She then proceeded to draw a skull, weaving in poison ivy along the jaw. David leaned over and murmured something along the lines of, _we really should be getting on with the third question, _but she ignored him.

Anna felt a sense of dread deep inside her gut. With the passing of yesterday's events she didn't for one moment think that there wouldn't be repercussions. In all honesty Anna was immensely glad both Filkins and Ronnie hadn't been sighted this morning by either her or David. A slow ache sat deep in the back of her head from the half bottle of vodka she consumed yesterday. She usually didn't suffer from hangovers but this one was getting to her.

At break Anna had nothing interesting to do, so she grabbed David and decided to follow Filkins for a little while, just to see what his daily routine was like. David kept reminding her that she was treading on very thin ice but Anna wanted to find out more about him. What made him tick. Also what made him angry, which she would duly take note of and try to avoid doing in the future.

They kept a fair distance behind, Anna watching Filkins and David watching Ronnie with a very worried expression. The bell sounded out as they turned a corner.

"C'mon, Anna!" David urged her.

Anna didn't reply, but instead walked over to a first grader who was opening their locker and told them to walk away. She pretended to get something out, hiding her face but all the while staring at Filkins. She looked past them and saw the three terrified kids from the first day.

"Hey, look!" Ronnie said, taking his sunglasses off and grinning, "The Siamese Queers had a baby."

"I guess that makes them triplets now, doesn't it?" Filkins added in a low voice. Anna could see he was playing with his food. It sent an unwelcome shiver down her neck.

"Well, actually, we still wouldn't be triplets, see, they'd be my parents and I'd be the baby-" Emmett started.

"Don't get smart with me." Filkins cut across him, and Anna could imagine the dangerous glint in his eye, "_I_ said you're triplets and I think _you_ need to get into _his_ shirt, and be triplets."

Anna watched as they cowered in front of them, not nearly as tall. It was like three children going up against two fully grown men.

"We can do that." Emmett said, desperately wanting to leave without getting seriously injured.

"You know what?" Ryan pushed Emmett aside, "Emmett, shut up, look, do you really have to do this crap, guys? C'mon, give us a break - it's the second day at school!"

Anna's heart beat a little faster, knowing they wouldn't have enjoyed being talked back to. She watched as Filkins and Ronnie simultaneously cocked their heads to one side.

"Hey, I _like_ this kid," Ronnie growled, a smile still on his face. He shoved Ryan on the shoulder, Filkins and Ronnie walking them back into the lockers, "Yeah...double-stuff's got an _attitude_."

Anna heard their bags make contact with the lockers. The little office that Anna had asked for help in not long ago shut its blinds, not wanting to be involved in any way with what might happen next.

"Yeah," Filkins leant down over Ryan, Ronnie right next to him, "We have to this shit, because it's hilarious." He stepped right to hover over Emmett, "This school, is boring, watching you freak out," He moved onto Wade, "Amuses me, and yeah...it's just the second day of school," Filkins moved back to Emmett who was rocking back and forward, "So guess what, it's gonna keep coming," Filkins said to Ryan, "And coming," He leaned right into Emmett, "And coming!" His hand shot out to grab Wade around the neck and hold him still. He brought up another hand and flicked him on the forehead, a smirk on his lips.

"Filkins!" Anna shouted before she could stop herself. David ran away faster than she would have thought possible.

_Why the fuck did I just do that._

"Well, look what we have here." Filkins said as he turned to face her. Ronnie spun around as well. The other three sprinted off down the corridor. Anna turned but no one was there. The second bell rung and nearly everyone were already in their lessons. Anna was glad she could save the first graders but now she was the centre of the attention. Not exactly what she had wanted.

"Right," Anna started, closing the locker and edging backwards, "I should really be off to my next lesson..." She whipped around and started to speed walk to her next lesson.

Filkins decided to let it go, just enjoying the swaying of her hips as she went out of view.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At lunch she joined her friends and went off to the library. Not her choice. They were crowded around the Folk Lore and Occult section. Anna chuckled when she found out there _was_ one.

As the others pored over books explaining the pentagram, Anna watched the kid, who was nearly shut in a locker, work on his laptop. She zoned out, following his little hands moving deftly over the keyboard. Suddenly, a figure came along out from an aisle and poured his drink all over the keypad. Anna broke out of her daze as her eyes shot up to see Filkins as he smirked. Steam rose from the laptop as he squeaked, eyes wide.

Ana dived behind the bookcase and peered around the edge.

"What are you doing?" Joseph murmured in a deep voice.

"Nothing." Anna replied, blushing guiltily.

"You're looking at Terry, aren't you?" He said in a low, almost bored, tone.

"I, er- NO!" She exclaimed finally.

"Then what are you looking at?"

"I, erm, well I was looking at-"

"You were looking at him, weren't you?"

"Shut up, Joseph." She snapped.

Anna glared at him before straightening and walking past him as casually as possible. Her 'friends' probably wouldn't notice if she slipped out anyway. She exited the library and met up with David outside who walked her to the canteen. She was at the end of the queue and had paid when Filkins was standing in front of her. He blocked her way as she tried to scoot past.

"What?" Anna snapped.

"You wanna go out sometime?" He asked, arms folded and looming over her.

Anna's jaw dropped a little. _What did he just say?_ She recovered quickly though and tried to answer his question with indifference.

"Not with you I don't." Anna answered, trying once again to side-step him. David was behind Filkins, looking at the ground as Ronnie leaned over him.

"Well what's wrong with me?" His blue eyes burnt hers. Anna scoffed, did he really just say that?

"Well, apart from being incredibly stupid and ignorant, you're also arrogant, selfish, spiteful, narrow-minded and a _bully_." She finished, her cheeks slightly pink with the effort of ranting.

Filkins looked taken aback for a second, "You like getting high?" He narrowed his eyes and let a small smile creep up onto his face.

Anna answered unconvincingly, "No."

"Come meet me outside my car after school, I'll set you up with some real grade A shit." He winked before walking past her, Ronnie following.

"But what if I don't-"

"See you there." Filkins called over his shoulder. Anna huffed, gently pushing David along as they walked over to his usual table. She couldn't face Joseph and the rest of her new friends right now.

Filkins strode away victorious, he had scored a date with the exact person he wanted all alone. Well, she may not think it was a date but Filkins had something in store for her that she would definitely not expect.

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
